Fix You
by iBroken
Summary: ItaSasu He found Sasuke injured after his final battle, covered in blood and wounds. He couldn’t let him suffer, in the end, because Sasuke was his beautiful one.


**Fix You**

**By: **Depressionist-Obsessionist

Anime: Gundam SEED

Pairing: ItaSasu

Genre: Romance/Angst

Gift fic for Shurikenx

Summary: [ItaSasu] He found Sasuke injured after his final battle, covered in blood and wounds. He couldn't let him suffer, in the end, because Sasuke was his beautiful one.

Authoress's Note: **Obsessionist; **To keep my SasuNaru heart at bay, Naruto won't be mentioned in this. x.x Although I've never written ItaSasu, I'll do my best to make it believable! Again, we shall never bring up Naruto, or I'll cry. T-T STOP MENTIONING HIM DAMMIT!

--

"I know you highly dislike taking any days off, but you're very overworked, so we'll all be out doing missions while you're resting and healing the wound on your shoulder—"

He lifted one hand to silence Pein, as he turned his body around and looked towards the snowy landscape once more. There was nothing else for him to do now but waste his day with leisurely walks or the such. With his rapidly decreasing sight, it wouldn't be long before he would need to rely on another source to live. There was nothing else he could do aside of hope for the best with his own situation. Although he was in a dire need of something else to do.

Training sufficed well, he considered, even as he walked down a path away from Kisame and Pein, thinking of other possibilities. He normally didn't do much aside of missions for Akatsuki. Other times, he would sit and think of the past. Reminiscing over the past always left his mind in a bitter mood. He had mixed feelings about the many things he had been forced to do back then. Bad feelings, and even good ones. But no matter how he felt, only one thing really occurred to him the most.

--

_When you try your best but you don't succeed_

_When you get what you want but not what you need_

_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep_

_Stuck in reverse_

--

All of his thoughts centered around one being. He never once spoke to others of it, but he truly desired to find out why this person was on his mind so often. When he had thoughts of him, his body ached, and his mind was in pain. His heart beat increased, and he felt everything change. Sometimes, remembering the many positive changes in that person, he felt pride. But when he remembered the many pieces of news he had heard, he also felt shame.

Shaking his head to clear those thoughts out of his mind, he glanced around. One path lead to the snow village, the other more hidden path lead to a different area. Akatsuki members in villages was forbidden so the path leading to the village was more profitable for him. Life always threw curveballs, and he always had interest in sitting around thinking by himself. Turning away from the village path, he began to walk.

His pace slowed when he found footsteps, heavy ones. These footsteps became lighter with each passing moment, till he saw the footsteps turning around to head another way. Clearly, something had happened this way. He would have shown hesitance or uneasiness, but he was Uchiha Itachi, and showing fear wasn't something any Uchiha should be able to do. Certainly not him, of all Uchiha's. He continued to walk forward with remarkable control, almost frowning at how oddly quiet the air was. What could have happened?

His breath hitched in his throat at the sight before him. It was unexpected.

Laying in a bloody mess was a boy wearing a traditional obi; his black hair a mess of blood, and his torso covered in wounds. For once in years, Itachi was honestly shocked. _Sasuke_ was laying before him, unconscious, and with death-defining injuries. He couldn't understand why this had occurred, but he knew fate had brought him here. This unknown fate concerning his brother, had somehow managed to bring him to a place where he had no control over his own actions.

If he behaved in a manner as an Akatsuki member should behave, he would have to eliminate Sasuke himself. Judging from how his chest heaved, the boy was alive and unconscious. Sasuke had truly grown since Itachi had last laid eyes on him. His once young, baby-fat filled face had shaped into a more handsome one. Time had been well, and his training had provided him with a well fitted body. He was as handsome, if not moreso handsome than Itachi himself. He never once felt bitter to the smaller male; Sasuke and he were very different, and yet so similar.

He knelt beside the boy and shook his head. Sasuke had been deeply injured. He was always so careless with his health, it took all of Itachi's strength not to scold him. So many times in their youth had Itachi been forced to clean up wounds and the like; always having to treat the boy separately from everyone else. Itachi had liked spending that special amount of care only on Sasuke. He felt like he held a special place in his life. He felt pride whenever Sasuke would come to him, knowing Itachi cared for him the most. Sasuke hadn't known back then, but Itachi truly loved him the most.

He lowered a hand to brush the black strands of hair so common to Uchiha's. Fate had once more brought Sasuke to him in such a distressed state. He couldn't turn Sasuke away. He did, after all, know that Sasuke would always go to him, first. Slowly, he lifted the boy up, and cradled him close. There wouldn't be anyone in their temporary hideout for a few weeks. If Sasuke awoke before healing, Itachi could immediately hide their location by not telling him where.

--

_When the tears come streaming down your face_

_When you lose something you can't replace_

_When you love someone but it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse?_

--

The question remained… should he do this?

He couldn't stop himself, as he walked into the hideout with his brother.

--

Hours had passed. By now, Itachi had discovered Sasuke held countless injuries to himself/ A couple on his arms, legs, but his torso itself held the worst of it. Itachi had removed the boy's shirt and ninja sandals, leaving the pants on to avoid any temptations on his behalf, and begun to dress the wounds on his torso. It was delicate work; Sasuke had single handedly caused himself more damage then Itachi had caused himself in years. Itachi could barely deal with his own injuries, Sasuke's were by far much worse.

He shook his head, now as he had finished the bandaging, and couldn't help but let a gentle smile slither over his face. Sasuke hadn't changed very much since their childhood. Perhaps he had turned cruel, tried to hate. But the innocence he had during adolescence remained. The gentleness on his face showed this, too.

He brought a hand to Sasuke's now clean hair and ran the appendage through it gently. It was relaxing to be able to see the boy after so long. Although he knew he could never truly have Sasuke to himself, he felt comforted knowing he would spend his little 'vacation' taking care of Sasuke, as he had when the both of them were just children. He continued to stroke the soft, obviously well taken care of, black hairs. Sasuke had always been precious to him. In his younger ages, he had been babying the boy as often as he could. Whenever Sasuke was hurt, had a stomach ache; anything at all, the boy came to him first. By the time their mother had any idea of Sasuke's pains, it was taken care of by Itachi himself.

He let out a small sigh, and looked back outside. Nighttime was steadily approaching. It wouldn't be long before he had to go to sleep himself to ensure he had enough energy tomorrow. As a habit from childhood, he liked sleeping as early as possible, so he could wake early. Today was one of the few days he could sleep in. And he planned to enjoy entirely. Especially since none of his partners were around, he could milk the few moments of rest his tired body needed. His injured shoulder certainly could use the moments of rest, as well.

--

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

--

He began to move towards the next room, when a whimper drew his attention. Turning to look back at the bed Sasuke laid on, his eyes narrowed. A look of pain had drifted over his face, and he was almost whimpering. It was pain, Itachi had seen such a look on Sasuke's face in childhood. He had no idea what could be disturbing Sasuke now. Back then it had been nightmares of a monster attacking him. Itachi would have let him sleep in his bed, and kept him safe all through the night. Times like those reminded Itachi he had a human heart, and his heart longed for his brother continuously. He could never have him, but he could always remember the days when he did have Sasuke.

"O-Okaa-san… 'tou-san… stop… don't, die…"

The pain in his voice made Itachi's heart clench. He knew what Sasuke was dreaming of. He knew, of course, because it was his doing. His and Madara's doing that had brought him in such a condition. Closing his eyes tightly, Itachi walked over to the bed once more, and couldn't help but place a hand on Sasuke's cheek. Keeping his voice to a whisper, as he had when they were mere children, he began to whisper words of silent endearment and comfort. He stroked the cheek tenderly, being sure to make sure Sasuke could feel what he was saying.

It was like magic, and without fail Sasuke's whimpering soon quieted, and the calm look returned to his face. Itachi remembered it like he had only been that young a day before; he could always protect Sasuke from any nightmare. Sasuke used to believe Itachi had this magic power over him. He wished he did have that sort of power, especially now. Anything to show Sasuke why he had done what he did. But there was no such thing as magic, not in that sense, anyway. He could only continue to stroke Sasuke's cheek with the love and adoration he would never feel for anyone else now.

--

_When high up above or down below_

_When you too in love to let it go_

_But if you never try you'll never know_

_Just what you're worth_

--

He felt a hand clasp his, and stared down, in mild surprise, at Sasuke's pale hand gripping his. The boy tugged the hand again, as he whispered deep in sleep. Itachi found himself unable to move, especially at the words Sasuke repeated again and again. He had no reaction, not when he knew exactly what Sasuke was saying, much like Sasuke used to when they were younger.

"Don't go, aniki… stay with me…"

Sasuke was asleep, another fact Itachi was only too aware of. And yet he couldn't help but want to listen. To lay down beside Sasuke and cradle his small body close to himself. He was capable of feeling so many things, but he had no way of saying this to Sasuke. He had Sasuke here, before him, entirely in his care, and yet he was still so far from Itachi's reach. He could feel Sasuke's body, his breath, everything; but Sasuke would never be his. All of this because of the past, and because of the natural barrier between them? Had time truly separated them this much?

He couldn't help but keep the hand close, as he felt Sasuke tug him. He couldn't lay down beside Sasuke and hold in through the night, but the least he could do was watching him in such a fragile state. No one else, he guessed, would ever see his brother so unguarded, except Itachi now. He closed his eyes, and let out a small sigh. No one would feel as strongly for Sasuke as Itachi has felt for the past few years of his life. He wished he could stop feeling things, but Sasuke was his only weakness, his only real _love_.

"Wh… what? I… Itachi?!"

His eyes snapped open when he found black coal eyes glancing up at him in shock. The same eyes his family had been born with, each member. Sasuke was so perfect looking, and yet, he knew they both weren't anywhere near perfect. Itachi had been once called perfect as well, but he knew he was nowhere near it. Even so, he felt something near perfection when he saw Sasuke's eyes. Those dark eyes staring up at him, but this time, in anger and hate.

--

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

--

Almost at once, the hand released his, and Itachi felt pain. Sasuke wasn't holding his hand now. Was it so painful that one simple gesture of affection had been drawn away from him? He wouldn't allow it. Reaching forward, he grabbed the hand in his own and drew it back to himself. He allowed himself to mumble the boy's name softly, before his eyes narrowed to stare down at Sasuke. He wanted him to see how he felt without him having to explain. There had to be a way to utter his feelings to him. But Sasuke was oblivious, his black eyes shifting into the crimson of the bloodline limit that their family had been born with as well.

Itachi had seen those same eyes in his reflection many times. But never before had they hurt him half so much as seeing Sasuke with them, glaring at him in hate. He could bear everything, but not the idea that Sasuke was willing to kill him. He had too many feelings for Sasuke, and all he wanted was to pullhim close and hug him tightly. He wanted so badly to tell him; no, you'll never be alone. But even that was not possible. Yet, a part of his heart wanted so badly for him to reach forward again; to grasp Sasuke's cheek, cradle it tenderly in his palm. A part of his heart yearned for him to lean forward, enough to feel Sasuke's breath tickle his skin and make him hazy with earnest calmness. He wanted to pull his face forward ever so gently, enough to have his lips but mere millimeters away from him.

And he did; he did exactly that. And much to his own shock, Sasuke didn't fight back, but continued to let Itachi draw him forward. He could smell the metallic blood on Sasuke's unwashed body. He had no idea how this had occurred to Sasuke, but he knew one thing. He had to have Sasuke. There was no other reason for his simple existence but that of Sasuke's. These barriers of their past deeds were too much for him to bear anymore. Now, he had to do something to regain Sasuke to himself, and only to himself. Keeping this close to heart, he leaned forward so softly, and pressed his lips to Sasuke's.

--

_Tears stream down your face_

_When you lose something you cannot replace_

_Tears stream down your face_

_And I…_

--

The textured feel of their lips sliding together was so soft, Itachi almost was pressured to be rougher. But, he just wanted to _feel_ Sasuke. He wanted to assure his otouto that he was there, and that he wouldn't let go now. Not after he had just felt Sasuke so close to him. And when Sasuke pressed back, his soft lips pushed him over the edge. So without second chance, he pushed Sasuke to lay flat on the standard bed in the Akatsuki hideout, and pinned his smaller body there. He kissed him back, roughly pressing his body down on Sasuke's to draw forth any reaction; something to drive the smaller man over the edge, just as he was.

His lower regions, already quite hardened, hit Sasuke's, and he felt almost lightheaded. And when he felt Sasuke moan into his mouth, he was entirely lost. He was going to have Sasuke now. Whether he liked it or not. Itachi had gone too far to stop. So he reached for Sasuke's pants and tugged them down; the material sliding off so easily, and forcing Itachi's clothed body to force down on Sasuke's body. Yes, it felt so good. He was almost sure he had lost himself and gone to heaven.

But no, he was on earth with his brother, And he had Sasuke all to himself. Sasuke was his, and only his. He pressed himself down moreso, and released those soft lips he was suddenly so into. Moving his lips down Sasuke's jawline, he dropped at the smaller boy's neck. Almost nuzzling into it, he sunk his teeth into the area shortly after, his canine teeth sinking deep in, drawing blood from Sasuke. But he did it on purpose. To leave a scar on Sasuke, to remind him that he, Itachi, had been here with him.

The rest had been a blurr; from when he'd accidentally pressed down on the injuries too much, forcing Sasuke to crane his head back and let out a grunt of pain. It must have hurt. Itachi didn't notice so much; not while he moved his hands to Sasuke's member and wrapped them firmly around it. He could feel the skin, and it was driving him insane. He wanted to feel Sasuke; he wanted the shorter boy to feel him back.

So he moved his pelvis to rub it against Sasuke's roughly, his lips once more covering Sasuke's to keep the gasps and moans; to swallow them and hold them near and dear. After all. This might be the last time his brother ever opened up to him so much. So he pressed hard, his body rubbing there and entirely forcing Sasuke to arch up on the bed. He knew this was hurting the boy; his own reactions self damaging, but Itachi couldn't bring himself to stop. He only increased his pressure and speed, his body continuing it's actions on the slowly aching body beneath him.

Sasuke looked so perfect. So at lost in his own lust, Itachi had to have this one moment forever engraved in his mind. And when he saw Sasuke's eyes widen, and him move his lips to mumble something, Itachi couldn't help but breach down to rub more roughly against him. And it happened; Sasuke released, almost instantly splattering against their bodies, while Itachi's release was more hidden by his cloak and his clothing underneath it.

--

_Tears stream down your face_

_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_

_Tears stream down your face_

_And I…_

--

Itachi continued to rest where he was, holding his body up atop of Sasuke. What had happened? It had been in such a flash, he had no chance to truly think. Would Sasuke regret it? He wouldn't let him. He would get that one word out now, and show Sasuke he meant his feelings. He always held these feelings for the boy, and he always would. Sasuke had to know, now or he'd never get this chance again.

Lowering his head to Sasuke's neck, he licked the bite mark he had made earlier with the flat of his tongue, and whispered.

"I love you, otouto…"

--

Sasuke was gone within a week, his body so healed, he left without uttering a single word to Itachi. He had no idea where the hideout was. Itachi had managed to leave him far away from Iwagakure. That one week of bliss Itachi had experienced, was over. Sasuke was once more out of his reach, and the next time they laid eyes on one another, it would be as if nothing had occurred. They would fight till one or the other died. Itachi knew who would die. He had every idea he would be the one who would lose his life.

Turning back around and stepping back into the hideout, Itachi softly walked past the lounge, where Kisame and Deidara were looking through a bunch of things. Possibly their belongings they had missed since being out on missions away from here. Itachi's injury had recovered, fairly well. But he suspected it wasn't something of his own doing. Maybe it had been from the comfort of having Sasuke here a bit longer.

--

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you…_

--

"Hey, Itachi. There's something with your name here."

Glancing to Kisame, he saw a folded piece of paper with his name being held out inbetween the man's index and middle finger. Kisame waved it around, to catch Itachi's attention. But the writing was what captivated Itachi's attention. He continued to glance at the perfect, easily done writing.

And much to Kisame's shock, he let out a laugh; his voice coming out perfectly, as he continued to glance at the piece of paper.


End file.
